The Little Things You Do Together
by That Guy Who Ships Niff
Summary: 10 Niff drabbles where they commit the same crazy things that I myself have. Purely Niff with possibility of other couples showing up.
1. At the Movies

_**A/N**_: Hey, guys, this is the beginning of a series of Niff drabbles based on the crazy things that I've done in my life.

* * *

Nick and Jeff were sitting in the back row of the Westerville Cinemas watching _The Hobbit_. Halfway through the movie, Jeff was bored and put his hand on Nick's knee. Nick looked down and up at Jeff, who smirked and raised an eyebrow. The brunet looked around quickly before putting his own hand on Jeff's leg and kissing the blond.

"I love you," Nick whispered.

"I love you too, baby," Jeff replied, unbuckling his pants. Nick's eyes widened and he grinned. He glanced around nervously before bending down, facing him and wrapping his mouth around Jeff's erect penis, making the blond moan softly.

This went on for about 20 minutes before a familiar voice interrupted Jeff's attempt at quiet moaning.

"Jeff, I saw you come in with Nick. Where is he?" Jeff internally cursed himself as he opened his eyes to see a suspicious-looking Blaine.

"He…uh…went to get more popcorn," Jeff stammered, trying to keep a straight face.

"I got your popcorn right here," Nick whispered. Blaine glanced over the seat and coughed.

"Guys, again?"


	2. Burning Bad Memories

"Jeff, what the hell are you doing?" Nick walked onto the little pseudo-balcony outside room 36 where Jeff was burning something.

"Burning bad memories," Jeff replied absently. Nick picked up a yearbook and saw someone's picture marked with multiple X's.

"Who's this?" he asked, holding the book up.

"Ugh, that's Craig, the biggest douche in the world. He made my life a living hell in middle school," Jeff said, running a hand through his already unkempt blond hair. "It was always him who did the emotional abuse, his best friend Casey did the physical, and a couple other guys who just hung out and made sure I didn't try to make a break for it."

"Aw, Jeffy," Nick whispered, hugging his boyfriend. "Don't worry. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I know, Nicky," Jeff replied. "I love you." He proceeded to cut the picture out of the yearbook and put a lighter to it.

"Where'd you get a lighter? You don't smoke." Nick looked wide-eyed at the blond.

"Joel lent me his lighter," Jeff explained. "He said to get it back to him before six because that's when he goes out for a smoke."

"I don't like you hanging out with him," Nick muttered. "He's a bad influence."

"So says the guy who coaxed me into shoplifting when we were twelve," Jeff snorted. He brushed his hands off and walked inside, pulling Nick behind him.


	3. Mormons

**_A/N_**: This one happened just last month, but this is set in 2008.

* * *

Nick and Jeff were making out on the couch at Jeff's house during the weekend Mr. and Mrs. Sterling were out of town.

"I love you, Jeff," Nick whispered.

"Love you too, Nick." The doorbell rang and Jeff sighed loudly before getting up to answer it.

"Hello, my name is Elder Johnson and I would like to tell you about the most amazing book," the man in the white shirt said.

"Who is it, Jeffy?" Nick called.

"I think he's a Mormon," Jeff replied. "Are you a Mormon?"

"Yes, I am," the man replied, handing a pamphlet to Jeff. Nick popped up behind Jeff and looked at the man. "Are you boys here alone?"

"Yes, but don't think you're getting in," Jeff said.

"I'm here to get signatures for a petition," the man inquired, pulling out a clipboard. "Would you sign please?"

"Depends on what it's for." Nick eyed the paper.

"It's for the passing of Proposition 8 which means that same-sex marriages would be classified as null and void," Elder Johnson explained.

Jeff narrowed his eyes and tossed the pamphlet back. "Get off my property."

"Wait, what?" Johnson looked confused. Jeff said nothing but grabbed Nick by his shirt front and kissed him roughly.

"Whoa, Jeffy, calm down," Nick managed to say from between breaths.

"You two are…" Johnson stood wide-eyed in front of them.

"Nicky, get my gun," Jeff whispered.

"You don't…" Jeff shot Nick a knowing glance and Nick hurried away.

"You have ten seconds before my boyfriend gets my gun and I blast you off my doorstep," Jeff warned. Johnson stumbled backwards and dropped his clipboard nervously. "Nicky, why are you taking so long?" Nick ran over and handed something to Jeff, who held it menacingly. "Go. Now." Elder Johnson grabbed his clipboard and took off.

"Isn't this your paintball gun?" Nick asked. Jeff smirked and shut the door.

"Now where were we?"


	4. Freshman Year

"Nicky, don't," Jeff hissed when Nick stood up from the lunch table. He'd had enough of the teasing and the torment. All through eighth grade, he had suffered at the hands of the same group of guys who seemed to live to make his life miserable. He put up with it, never fighting back, but now, two weeks into freshman year, Nick finally cracked.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he shouted, grabbing the back of the chair one of the boys was in. "What do you want from me? To get a rise out of me? You got it."

"Well, Duval, what brought this on?" Craig Wyman sneered, standing up and pushing Nick backwards. The boy stood a few inches shorter than Nick, but still came off as menacing. Nick growled and shoved back. Craig scoffed and looked at his friends. "Did Nick Duval just push back?" he asked. A few of the guys nodded.

"I've had it with you and your flunkies," Nick snarled. Other students were watching by now and Nick, not one for being the center of attention, didn't care. "Why don't you and your broken families go to hell? That's right, I know. I know your mom left your dad, Craig. Why? I don't know and I don't care, but since you like taking your anger out on someone who can't fight back, I say it's about time I did." And with that, Nick, whose fingernails were digging into his palms, let loose a punch that hit the shorter boy in the nose.

"Holy. Shit," Casey, Craig's best friend, muttered.

"You're not gonna do anything?" Craig looked at his friends, holding his nose.

"This is your fight, dude," Casey replied. Nick threw himself at Craig and proceeded to beat the crap out of him until a teacher came and pulled him off.

* * *

"Nicholas Duval, you've been to this office six times in two weeks, but this is the first occasion where you've been physical," Vice Principal LaRusso said, scanning through Nick's extensive files. Nick sat in the opposite chair, massaging his bruised knuckles and staying silent. "What brought on this sudden attack on Mr. Wyman?"

"No one told you? He and his friends have treated me like shit all through eighth grade and no one did a fucking thing," Nick snapped.

"Watch your language, Duval," LaRusso ordered. "According to Wyman, you've been making crank phone calls and death threats. Is this correct?"

"Yes, it is," Nick agreed. "I'm not remorseful for doing it. He deserves it, especially after the YouTube incident."

"YouTube incident?" LaRusso looked confused.

"Oh my God, I'm actually going to repeat this to someone," Nick mused. "Back in late May, Craig and his friends videotaped beating me up in the school library. They put it online and everyone saw it. It's still up, there are over 500,000 views, and no one gives a fuck."

"Duval…"

"Save your pity," Nick whispered, running his arm across his eyes. He walked over to the desk and pulled up the video. "It's right there. You see the comments? 'Fag gets what he deserves', 'that's how you take care of those losers'. I don't need this school. I'm out." Nick grabbed his bookbag and stalked out of the office.

* * *

Nick went home, acting as if everyone were okay, but that night, the police came to his door and, following an extensive search of his bedroom for what Wyman and his friends said that Nick had a hit list (they didn't find anything), they took Nick to juvenile hall. He sat in the dark windowless cell curled up on the bed, wishing he was with Jeff.

The next day, Nick was released and his parents took him home. A few months later, he was transferred to Dalton Academy, but he couldn't get used to it without his best friend. One night, he called Jeff from his dorm.

"Jeffy?" he whispered so as to not wake his roommate.

"Hey, Nick, how's Dalton?" Jeff was, as always, wide awake, even at midnight.

"I need you. I mean, Dalton's perfect. There's a zero-tolerance harassment policy, but I need my best friend. Besides, there's something I need to tell you and I can only do it in person."

"Nicky, I…" Jeff's voice cracked. "I need you too. Ever since you left, Craig and Casey have been targeting me and you know I'm nonviolent. I'll talk to my parents in the morning, I promise. I miss you, Nicky."

A few days later, Jeff was transferred to Dalton as well and given the same dorm as Nick: room 36. He was unpacking when Nick came in and hugged him.

"Hey," he chuckled. "What did you want to tell me, Nicky?"

"This." Nick kept his arms around the blond and kissed him. "I love you, Jeffrey Sterling." Jeff took a deep breath once they parted. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"Nicky, I love you too. I just didn't know if you loved me back." Nick grinned and kissed Jeff again.

* * *

_**A/N**_: This stops being true when Nick transfers.


	5. Magic Mike

_**A/N**_: At least half my life is spent in a movie theater, so...

* * *

It was Friday, the weekend, and Nick and Jeff decided to take in a movie. They knew exactly what to see: _Magic Mike_. Jeff paid for the popcorn and the two made their way down the aisle and into the middle row.

"This is gonna be great. We're the only guys here," Nick whispered, looking around the theater filled with females.

"Hey, are you gay?" A girl behind Jeff asked. Jeff winked to his boyfriend and turned to face the girl.

"Uh, let's see. Am I gay? Well, I'm here first day, I paid my eight bucks, and this here is my boyfriend," Jeff pretended to mull it over. Nick sniggered from his seat. "Nicky?"

"Yeah, Jeffy?" Nick popped up to look at the girl, a tall blonde with a nose piercing.

"I love you." Jeff kissed the brunet tenderly on the lips. Nick moaned and the two sank back into their seats.

* * *

About an hour later, Nick and Jeff were thoroughly enjoying the film and during one of the dance sequences, Jeff elbowed Nick.

"Hey, that guy in the Marine getup looks like Blaine's brother," he whispered.

"Huh, he does," Nick agreed. A minute later, a small squeal of excitement echoed the theater. Jeff looked at his boyfriend, who was slouching in his chair, his hands covering his scarlet red face. The blond chuckled and put an arm around the brunet.

"Oh my God, this movie is so good," a voice was saying. The boys looked over to see a redheaded girl talking on her phone.

"Wow, rude much?" Nick muttered.

"Excuse me," Jeff hissed. "Do you mind _not_ talking?"

"Do you mind minding your own damn business?" the girl scoffed before going back to her phone.

"If you don't shut it, I'll stick that phone so far down your throat your next one-night stand will wonder why your cunt vibrates," Nick snapped. Everyone in the theater was ignoring the movie and staring at Nick.

"Nicky…" Nick ignored Jeff and glared at the girl, who stood up and left the auditorium in a huff.

"Damn, gay kid, that was awesome," the blonde from behind them said.


	6. Golf Cart

_**A/N**_: This one's super short, I actually did this last week.

* * *

"Nicky, are you sure we should be doing this?" Jeff asked, looking hesitant.

"You want to walk the three miles to the library?" Nick sounded impatient. "Or would you rather take a golf cart?"

"But neither of us can drive," Jeff said.

"Seems easy enough," Nick shrugged and turned the key in the ignition. The engine roared to life and the two boys jerked forward. "Cool." Nick pressed the pedal to the floor and the golf cart rumbled forward and into the street.

"Nicky…" Nick ignored his boyfriend and continued to drive before he stomped on the brake just before an oncoming truck sped by. "Are we gonna die?"

"I hope not," Nick muttered. Someone whistled and Nick drove forward, feeling the wind in his face. He grinned and looked at Jeff, who was petrified.

Nick parked at the parking lot exit and jumped out of the cart. Jeff looked at Nick, breathing hard. Nick ran off. Jeff sat for a moment before following Nick.


End file.
